Grimoire: Flames to Another Fate
by Tenrou Nogitsune
Summary: After what transpired on Tenroujima Island, Natsu has realized that he isn't strong enough. But to truly become stronger, he knows what he must do. Dark Natsu x Fem! Gildarts Rated M for content
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's a Fairy Tail fanfic. I don't mean to disappoint you readers, but this will not be a lovey-dovey fic. It will include death, gore, blood, explicit detail, sexual themes and ideologically sensitive material. If you have read this pre-story warning and are fine with what I have mentioned, read on.

Okay, so the pairing is Natsu Dragneel x Fem! Clive Gildarts whom I have renamed Nadeshiko Gildarts. Now, I don't have any inclination to turn this into some harem type fic or make Natsu godlike. Instead, it will be more of a love triangle that naturally involves Natsu, Erza and Nadeshiko. Other pairings may or may not include: Gray x Juvia, Elfman x Evergreen, Levy x Gajeel. And for the plot of the story, well, you'll just have to find out.

Author: Disclaimer Please...

Lissana: Fairy Tail is not owned in any way by the author

Levy: Nadeshiko is an OC and IS © to the author

Gajeel: Get the Show on the road before I go find something better to do than entertain these weaklings...

Author: ^.^' Ehehehe

_**Chapter One:**_

"Fear is not "Evil" It is to know your own weakness. If you know your weakness, people can become strong and gentle. That's what is necessary to becoming an S-class wizard," said Nadeshiko, her rich voice dripping with honey lacquered wisdom. There was a soft affectionate smile splayed on her lips. Her long red hair was tied neatly in a ponytail. "Do you see where I'm coming from, Natsu? Well, you pass. Master Makarov is waiting for you."

I was on my knees, tears crashing towards the ground. I...I had lost to the strongest. Gildarts had almost effortlessly tossed me aside like a ragdoll. "N-no! I need to defeat you to become an S-Class wizard!" I choked on my words before heading to the guild master and everyone else.

_[End Flashback]_

My thoughts swarmed around my head, searching for a solution. My battle with Zancrow, the 'God-Slayer' deeply troubled me. If I hadn't succeeded in defeating him, then Fairy Tail would have been no more. If I hadn't thought to empty my magic to create a vessel to eat the black flames, I'd have died that day. I can't continue to endanger the lives of my friends.

What happened seven years ago; what happened to cause the dragons to leave? "I'm utterly lost, Igneel," I muttered. "I haven't a clue what to do or how to protect those I care about." I slumped against the rock formation to my rear. I then stood up, looking out upon the barrens.

"I HAVE TO BECOME STRONGER!" I roared, my voice echoing throughout the canyon, imitation a dragon. I then made up my mind, and began my journey back to Magnolia.

Striding between tables of drinking and laughing patrons, I walked up to the performing stage and stood behind the podium. Addressing everyone present in the guild hall, I began. I spoke, my voice masked without emotion, "Members of Fairy Tail, we have been together through the thick and the thin. When we were targeted by Phantomlord and Lullaby, we stuck fast and took them out. We saved the world that day. On Galuna Island when Lyon tried to reawaken Deloria and kill it himself, Gray, Erza, Lucy and I destroyed that demon. When Grimoire Heart attacked us on Tenroujima, we barely survived and won." I took a small pause before saying, "I need to become stronger, but I cannot continue to put my friends in peril. Happy...Gray...Juvia...gramps...Lucy...Nadeshiko...Erza...I couldn't stand it if you got injured because of me." I fought to prevent tears from bursting from my eyes. "T-that's why I'm leaving this guild for good."

_Fear is not "Evil" It is to know your own weakness. If you know your weakness, people can become strong and gentle. That's what is necessary to becoming an S-class"_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So it seems chapter one was a huge hit. Let's see how this chapter goes_

**_Chapter Two_**

Everyone gasped as I stepped down from the stage. I cast my gaze down to the planks of the floor as I shamefully left the building, no more a fairy.

"What the hell are you thinking, you selfish asshole?!" shouted the all too familiar arrogance of Gray's voice. I felt the air become distorted as a fist flew towards the back of my head. Catching the fist, I hurled Gray into an adjacent building, razing it to the ground in a blaze of fire. Civilians panicked, fleeing for their lives under the might of one attack.

Walking toward the beaten form of my rival in the rubble of the ruined structure, I growled, "Leave it be. This doesn't involve you or anyone else anymore."

"Don't be an idiot, Natsu. Of course-"

Roaring with rage and fire spilling from my mouth, I screamed at the top of my lungs, my voice overflowing with conviction and resolve, "ANYONE WHO TRIES TO STOP ME, WILL DIE!"

Standing on top of a grassy knoll that overlooked Magnolia, I looked at the liveliness of the city. Last time I would ever lay my eyes on the place that had been my home since I had been born.

Pulling out a new set of garb, I dressed myself in all black, going as far to dye my scarf and magically modify my hair color from pink to blood red. A tattered cape fluttered helplessly in the wind to my back.

I looked longingly at the clothes I'd worn when I'd been a member of Fairy Tail. Angrily, I set the pile of offending clothes ablaze. As I did so, the magical tattoo just above my heart melted, dripping down like molten wax down my taut skin. It was a heavy price to pay to set out on a quest unfit for anyone else. But it was a sacrifice I was willing to make.

Now that all ties had been severed, I turned my back on the place I once called home and headed into the forest, no real destination in mind. As I walked, I felt that I was being followed. I knew that somewhere around me, a set of eyes kept me in sight. Closing my eyes, I said in a calm, but venomous tone, "Have you come to try and bring me back or have you come to forfeit your life?"

In a cordoned-off room on the second floor of the Guild Hall, a group of wizards gathered. All S-class wizards with the exception of Natsu sat it a semi-circle, waiting to hear what they had been summoned for.

Standing on a large pile of teetering books, Makarov cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "You all know we have suffered a tragic loss. Though my son Laxus is the new guild leader, we face the issue of Salamander's abrupt departure." The white bearded man sighed heavily before continuing, "This was so unexpected of him, so unlike him. Natsu was by far the most courageous and the strongest member we've ever had in the guild. Such a gregarious fellow. Why would he just up and leave us like that? It doesn't make any sense."

"I still haven't repaid my debt to him for saving me from Jellal during the battle of the Tower of Paradise," said Erza, blushing madly. Her voice was shaking and on the verge of tears. "I-I never had the chance to tell him how I felt about him-I mean how handsome...I'll shut up." Wendy was curled up on a chair, crying her eyes out. Carla and Happy were trying their best to comfort the Sky Dragon Slayer.

Hugging Gajeel Redfox tightly, Levy McGarden couldn't think of anything worthy to say. The Iron Dragon Slayer snorted, his voice bitter, "That asshole! He was supposed to be my best man! How am I going to have my wedding now?"

Laxus finally spoke, "That kid-no...that man has done so much for this guild. He tried to defend me when I made everyone fight against each other. If it hadn't been for him, the Magic Council would have disbanded us years ago." He paused to look at every single person around him. "I hate to admit it, but we need Natsu Dragneel." All heads nodded in accordance. He'd been the one to keep the guild in good spirits.

"B-but...h-he said he'd," gulped Mirajane, "he'd kill us if w-we tried t-to stop him." Weeping, her body trembled. "I c-could never fight a comrade a-again, much less someone I l-love." She could no longer hold back her grief and ran out of the room, bawling. Lissana and Elfman chased after their sister, making sure she was alright.

"That's why I want every S-Class mage to search for him and persuade him to rejoin Fairy-Tail," sighed Laxus. "Please be care-"

Bursting into the room, Freed Justine interrupted, wheezing, "Gildarts is gone! Her room is empty."

Widening his eyes, Makarov Dreyar gasped, "Don't tell me she already went after Natsu?"

"I'm afraid she has," Freed replied grimly, proffering a hastily scrawled note into the ex guild master's hand. Makarov looked over the note before reading it a second time. After catching his breath, the Dark Mage, asked, "What will you do about her, as well as the Salamander?"

Laxus spoke for his father, "I want them both brought back alive. They are valuable members of this guild. I won't lose our most powerful mages."

"Have you come to attempt to return me to Fairy Tail, or have you come to forfeit your life?" I inquired, looking Nadeshiko square in the eyes. Her expression depicted emotional pain and worry.

Shaking her head, Nadeshiko Gildarts said breaking the silence, "Neither. What I want, is to know why you have abandoned Fairy Tail when you knew your pathetic excuse is total bullshit." I noticed that she was still injured, and yet she still chased after me. How admirable. Wincing from her wound, she'd received from Bluenote, she said, Tell me the real reason you quit the guild."

"You won't leave me alone until I reveal my true intent, will you?" I asked.

"No."

Sighing, I slowly turned around to face Nadeshiko. "I really was hoping no one would come after me. But I suppose that's too much to ask for." I paused and then said, "Very well. It seems that I have no choice but to tell you. Please, have a seat," I offered, plopping down on a fallen log myself. I breathed in the earthy scent of the forest around me. The pungence of the pine trees and the fickle fragrance of various flowers battered my nose. I then began, "I was abandoned as a small child until I was found and adopted by a fire dragon by the name of Igneel. He taught me how to read and write as well as what was right and wrong. Not to mention he taught me the Lost magic: Dragon Slayer. Yeah, I was taught everything I know about magic from a real dragon. I know, it's kind of ironic that he taught me magic that was originally used to deal with dragons. Anyways, seven years passed until the day came when he vanished altogether. Somehow, I found myself as a member of Fairy Tail."

"I know, I was there when you joined, Natsu," smiled Nadeshiko, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You were such a lively young brat back then. But what does your past have to do with you leaving the guild?"

Chuckling, I answered, "Everything you silly woman." In a serious voice, I said, I quit the guild for the sole purpose of search for Igneel and the other dragons." Switching to a different topic, I asked, "Why did you come after me, even when I threatened to kill those who did?"

My query caught the red-headed mage offguard. "I..." Her voice faltered and vanished like a wisp of smoke in the wind. It took a couple minutes for nadeshiko to articulate her thought. In that frame of time, I felt her relax her hand atop of mine. I knew not what to do, so I simply left my hand where it was. She finally answered, several minutes having flown by, "I came after you because...I was worried. And because I want to look for the dragons with you. It seems like an exciting quest. Plus you still have a lot to learn about magic. So, I'll teach ya."

I blinked. "I don't get a choice in the matter, do I?"

"Nope. So get used to traveling around with a sexy woman, Natsu," grinned Nadeshiko, a goofy smile plastered on her face. Then in a serious voice, she asked, "Do you have any idea where to start searching? Some useful leads or hints would help a bunch."

"Yoitsu," I state curtly.


End file.
